


抹布小寡妇

by 709394



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, VD只是单箭头暗示, 完全没营养的垃圾文, 抹布蛋, 文短如草 私设如山
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 毫无营养的路人抹布寡妇蛋【x超短【x过年了上点肉菜【NTM
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	抹布小寡妇

“喂喂，那个人又来了。”

“妈的，装得这么清高，一会儿看他怎么求着我们干他。”

一阵猥琐的笑声，数道目光看向吧台那个引人注目的身影。染白的长发松松扎着放在胸前，长长的腿垂在高高的吧椅下，几乎踮脚就能碰到地面，正一个人喝着闷酒。那身张扬的红色大衣和裹紧胸部的枪带显得腰身细长文雅，那张脸更是让人垂涎欲滴。

其中一个人皱了皱眉：“第三杯了，怎么还不倒，是不是保罗的药偷工减料了？去，汤米，让他加个三倍药量，我要他十分钟内倒下来！”

“三倍……老大，三倍会死人的啊！”

“他死了又怎样？”那个人看看这个，又看看那个，“他在这里有熟人？”

汤米摇摇头：“三天前来的，一个人，就住在吉米的旅馆，没有熟人。”

“那不就是了。”他嘴里的老大舔舔嘴唇，“反正等兄弟们玩完他也会死，顶多晦气一点。去。”

“好吧，老大。”汤米跳下椅子，噔噔噔一路小跑去吧台，将酒保保罗喊了过来，低声交谈几句，又小跑回来，“好了老大。”

老大嘿嘿笑着，色眯眯地看着那个骚包的长发男人，腹部涌出一股热流，想象着自己的鸡巴塞进那个男人的屁股里，操得他求饶。他不会放过他的，他只会将他的精液射进那个男人屁股里，然后逼他舔干净。之后，他会将男人分享给他的小弟们，让小弟们更加忠心耿耿。耐心，他跟自己说，耐心的狮子才能猎到猎物。

又是一杯加了料的酒，老大咬了咬嘴唇，确认那个白发男人全部喝了下去。他和酒保保罗对望一眼，咬咬牙点头，保罗又给他送去一杯三倍量的威士忌。

“我就不信你不倒。”老大低声咕哝。旁边的几个更忠心的小弟的吞咽声被他听在耳朵里，他们对视一眼，然后一起淫笑起来。

终于，老大看到那个男人有点摇摇欲坠。对方甩了甩头，竟然还让酒保续杯。他站起来，向白发男人走去。

“你醉了。”老大试探着拍拍他肩膀说。那个男人的脑袋转了过来。

虽然他知道这个人十分漂亮，但是这是他第一次近距离看到白发男人的脸。加了重料让那白得发光的皮肤脸上泛起红晕，那双湛蓝的眼睛染上迷蒙的笑意。

“我不会醉。”对方说。

老大的心定了下来。虽然不知道为什么这次药量足够毒死十头大象了他还只是有点晕的样子，但是肯定是中招了。他看着对方又喝下一大口三倍量的酒，坐到他旁边。该死，他的鸡巴硬得想将这个人操到死去活来，但是他竟然还想和对方聊聊天。

漂亮得太过分了。

“我没见过你，你是新来的？你叫什么名字？”

“你可以叫我但丁。”那个男人笑笑，长长的头发束成一束，娘得不行，但就是让老大心痒痒。

“你一个人？”

“是啊。”他又将这杯喝干了。然后突兀地一头栽倒，被老大手疾眼快地揽进怀里。“……维吉尔？”

行了。老大再也不掩饰自己的淫笑，将这个自称但丁的骚货拉起来，这一拉，才发现但丁竟然比他还高。酒吧里十几个人见到，全都笑了起来。

“笑什么，都过来把他扛到那边桌上去！”

他的手捏到但丁身上结实的肉，鸡巴更硬了。但丁真的太漂亮了，一般他不会这样形容一个男人：清秀干净的脸，长长的头发因为一番折腾凌乱了不少，从长桌边沿垂落。隔着厚实的外套都能感觉到对方的好身材，他能听到周围纷纷传来饥渴的吞咽声。

“嘿嘿，这人长得真好。”老大拍拍但丁的脸，对方双眼茫然，显然药效不错。

他开始拉下那外套的拉链，却被胸前的枪带拦住了。他烦躁地硬扯还没扯掉，小弟们又笑了起来。他愠怒地瞪过去，汤米贴心地掏出一把剪刀：“老大，我想你用得到。”

老大抢过剪刀，将那烦人的带子剪了。拉链一拉到底，酒吧昏暗的灯光下，洁白光滑的皮肤露了出来。

“妈的，果然是个骚货，里面竟然什么都没穿。”他心急地三两下把人扒光，他的鸡巴硬得快要从裤子里蹦出来了。他将那双细瘦长腿掰开，毫不客气地塞进两根手指，“连鸡巴毛都染白！操，屁股还这么紧！”

“……维吉尔？”但丁朦朦胧胧地问，“你回来了……？”

“谁他妈是维吉尔？”老大不耐烦地说，也顾不上那个洞还紧得要死，掏出自己的鸡巴就插进去，竟然只挤进了龟头，但是那一下他就被夹得爽得叫了出来，“操，在操你的是我，是威尔斯纹身帮的老大，强尼！”

“……维吉尔你回来了？”

强尼一巴掌扇了过去。但丁的脑袋被甩到了一边，脸上渐渐出现的红色掌印和松松扎着的头发丝丝散落让这个男人显得柔弱非常，让强尼心情非常好。“醒醒，你的那个……维吉尔？你姘头？肯定死在哪个巷子里了哈哈哈哈哈——”

下一秒天旋地转。强尼发现自己被踹翻在地，白发男人骑在他身上凶残地看着他，双手捏着他的脖子。

“你说，维吉尔死了？”

强尼吓得完全忘记了自己要说什么，只是看着这个俯视他的男人。那张他原本怎么看怎么骚的脸上全是杀气——那是真正见过血的杀气！强尼后悔了，但是很快那个男人的眼神又迷茫了起来，他脖子上的力道松了下去。

“……是维吉尔吗？”

药效还在。

强尼简直死里逃生一样将但丁推翻在地，才发现自己竟然尿了裤子。不行，他是这里的老大，他要是怂了，明天他就会被这里的所有人抛弃，然后会被和他们抢地盘的恶魔帮乱枪打死。

他不敢再扇但丁的脸了，也不敢挑衅说什么自己是老大。他色厉内荏地大喊“我可不是你姘头”然后暗暗希望对方并没有听进去，自己也硬不起来了，只能就着昏暗的灯光假装自己插进了男人的屁股里耸动。

在他的眼神示意下，汤米去保罗那边拿了整整五十克粉末融进伏特加里，抱着那男人的脑袋，全部灌了下去，确保药效绝对足够，宁愿他死也不能再让他清醒。

然后那个男人竟然开始用屁股蹭他的胯下……妈的，这个骚货真的太骚了。凌乱的白发只让他看起来充满了凌虐感，像在引诱人来糟蹋他……强尼渐渐忘记了恐惧，将自己又硬起来还带着尿液的鸡巴塞进了白发男人的屁股里。

那可真紧啊……

旁边的小弟们显然也忍不住了，出了名喜欢玩男人的那几个已经掏出了鸡巴对着那张脸在撸。强尼得意地托起但丁窄小的腰臀，跪在地上将那屁眼露出来，让所有人都看到他插进屁眼里还插出血的样子。

“这小婊子屁眼可真紧。”他忍不住说，跟着一阵淫笑声陆陆续续出现。

被下了药的男人呻吟起来，竟然抓住自己的大腿掰得更开：“快点，维吉尔……快……”

当然，那个药会让人产生幻觉，但强尼可不愿意自己再触霉头，再也没说什么话，任由这个但丁以为自己是维吉尔。等到他爽到顶端，大喊着“吃干净我的精液把”在白发男人体内射精，才恋恋不舍地抽出来。他的小弟们非常识相，将男人拉过来摆成跪趴着的姿势脑袋向着他。他抓着男人的头发将沾满精液血液和尿液的鸡巴塞进男人嘴里让他舔干净，小弟们已经欢呼着围了过来。当然他不指望被下了药的人还能保持多少清醒去乖乖舔干净他的鸡巴，顶多打算搅一搅就算了，但是这个男人竟然真的舔了起来。强尼实在不是个自制力强大的人，他看着那颗脑袋在他胯下扭动，那根小小的舌头不断挑逗着他的鸡巴，他又硬了。他一咬牙，又在那男人嘴里来了一发，之后丢下男人，站起来穿裤子。妈的，他还得回去换裤子。

“他是你们的了，好好爽爽吧。”

巨大的欢呼声响起，人们一拥而上，强尼决定先走了。

赤身裸体的男人就这样被丢在了一群帮派分子手里。他带血的屁股很快塞进了一根鸡巴，接着是张开的嘴巴。腥臭的味道塞了他满嘴满鼻子，但是他竟然还在努力用舌头舔和吸吮，屁股也一松一紧地动作起来。

“他妈的，竟然吸得那么用力，果然是个被操烂了的骚婊子。”

但丁露出被情欲沾满的表情，因为被鸡巴插进喉咙呛咳起来，然后在鸡巴抽出去的时候下贱地笑着：“我是……维吉尔的婊子呀……”

“操。”

又有人忍不住了，挤进他含着鸡巴的屁股里。两根鸡巴同进同出，但丁嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟着：“操、操死我吧维吉尔……快操死我……”

很快他再也说不了话了。他的嘴巴含住了另外两根鸡巴，脸颊上还一左一右蹭着两根，将他含不住的唾液糊得满脸都是。他的身体被前后抽插得不停摆动，手里还松松圈着两根，同时替好几个人肛交、口交、手淫。他的发带在粗暴的拉扯里断裂，长长的头发披散在光滑的背上，然后被各种液体弄脏。等到所有人都发泄了一次，他的身体上已经全是男人们的精液，甚至在凹陷的尾椎上聚了一小滩。他像坏掉了一样笑着，仰躺在长桌上，双腿大张露出被操得合不拢的屁股，里面还有白色的精液流出来，他的舌头伸出来，手还在张开的全是唾液还拉着透明水丝的嘴上比了个圈，来回模拟抽插的动作，“啊啊”地叫着。“来呀……”他的双眼毫无焦距，“维吉尔……来呀……”

“操。”比较早爽过的男人们聚在一起，握起再次硬起来的鸡巴，狠狠地塞进他嘴里。但丁满足地笑着，仰着头将它全部吞了进去，连薄薄的喉咙都能看到阴茎的进出。很快他的屁股也不再空着，两个男人再次塞满了他。他甚至自己掰开大腿，方便身下的人进出。

“骚婊子还真行啊。嘿嘿。”

有人爽完拿出了白板笔，在他脸上写下“婊子”。这就像开启了某个开关，大家纷纷抢过白板笔，给这个好看得过分的男人写下各种淫秽的语言。饱满的胸部被写下“产奶处”，这个男人竟然自己将自己的奶子挤在一起，示意那里也可以用……一根鸡巴满足了他，好事者在旁边画了个箭头，“欢迎操我奶子”。

然后是腹部被写下“请让我怀孕”，阴茎旁边箭头“完全没用”，还被射上精液；大腿内侧开始画下几个正字以计算被操的次数，脸上另一侧也开始计算嘴巴塞过多少根鸡巴；他们特意将人翻过来露出后背，在屁股上画出箭头，写下“招待处”、“免费使用”；沾满开始干涸精液的背部是大写的“射我这里”、“欠操的婊子”、“公用厕所”……

强尼换好裤子之后心痒难耐又过来将这个白发男人操了一次。完全被操傻了的淫荡下贱的样子让他非常受用，就像洗掉了之前的恐惧一样。之后他打了个电话：“……我这里药倒了个极品婊子，过来尝尝吧。……你们过来就知道了。”

“老大，那我的朋友……”

“都叫过来！”强尼得意地笑着，“就当帮会福利。……丢掉他之前记得加药。大量的。”

“让他看起来像嗑药死的，我懂。”汤米嘿嘿笑着，甩着鸟打了个电话，又走向人群中心。

而那可怜的受害者，长长的凌乱的白发铺散在桌上也缠满自己身体，被围在数十个人中间，傻傻地笑着吞吃着塞进来的无论多少根性器，身上没有一个地方没有蹭着肮脏的鸡巴，上面满是精液和下贱的记号。所有人都知道他见不到明天的太阳了，一边可惜着，一边一次又一次地塞进他身体的各个部位，务求尽可能多地享用他。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1、故意的，毕竟某人喝不醉，嗑药只是试试看能不能有效果，某种程度上的废物利用钓鱼执法  
> 2、当然看不到明天太阳的不是某人  
> 3、爽完了清醒之后更空虚寂寞冷，这就是寡妇的奥义！
> 
> 好的我圆润的滚了，打人就好不准打脸【。


End file.
